When I Looked Into Your Eyes
by rosslynchdramaseeker
Summary: What happens when Ross and Ellington start to notice feelings for each other? What happens when they start to get close? Maybe a certain r5 member will do something really bad? and I am not talking about Rydel. A Rosslington Story!
1. Feelings Emerging

**Hello! Welcome to one of my four brand new stories! I don't know why, but I just feel like this is gonna be a good one. I mean I'm not saying that they other three wont be amazing as well but this one just seems different. I bet none of you are following what I am saying but that's always ok too. Anyways... ****Ross and Ellington start to notice feelings for each other, but once they start to get close... Lets just say a certain r5 member will do something really bad. and I am not talking about Rydel. Remember she loves Rosslington! Well in my story anyway. :) So lets not waste anymore time and get to the story!  
**

**Without Farther A Due~**

**First Chapter~!**

* * *

**Austin & Ally Set, Auslly Moment-**

Everyone was on set today. Riker, Rydel, Rocky,Ryland, and Ratliff were all standing in the wings of the set. They were actually really impressed at how well Ross could act. Ratliff couldn't take his eyes off the younger boy. He just felt this spark. Butterflies. He couldn't really explain it. Did he want to be with Ross? He really doesn't know, but he does know that Ross doesn't want him. Or so he thinks.

Right now was one scene that Ratliff really didn't want to watch. An "Auslly" moment as the fans would call it. He loved Laura but he couldn't help but glare at her in jealously.

"Quiet on the set! And... ACTION!" the director called onto set.

"Ally wait!" Ross/Austin yelled, running through the doors to the sonic boom set.

"No, leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you!" Laura/Ally cried, running up the stairs.

Ross jumped over the counter and grabbed on Laura by the waist. Laura turned, meeting Ross' eyes.

"Ally, I never meant to hurt you. I was stupid. You deserve so much better then me..." Ross/Austin trailed off, taking his hands off of Laura.

"Austin. Don't do that to yourself." Laura/Ally said, acting as she couldn't believe that Austin would feel that way.

"The only thing I am doing to myself is letting myself hide my feelings for you. Ally I know you don't like me in that way but I can't live like this anymore." Ross/Austin said, voice cracking.

"How do you know I don't like you like that?" Laura/Ally smiled.

"Wait you do? Why didn't you tell me?" Ross/Austin asked in astonishment.

"Because Austin. I was scared that you didn't like me." Laura/Ally answered, looking away slightly.

"Well I guess now we both know." Ross/Austin smiled, moving Laura's hair from her face.

"Austin-" Laura/Ally was cut off my Ross placing a finger at her mouth.

"Ally from the first moment I set eyes on you, I knew I couldn't be just your friend." Ross glanced up for a second. Long enough to make eye contact with Ratliff. Ross suddenly was washed over with this feeling. Almost like butterflies. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know how to react. He took a deep breathe, not looking away from Ratliff, he continued his dialog.

"I stay up all hours thinking about you. I know it sounds cliche but that's what you do to me. I never want you to feel like you don't have me. You are so amazing in every way possible and I am so sorry I never show you that. I don't care what it may do to our friendship. I want to be with you so no one else can have you. I need you. There is no way I can make it without out you." Ross finished. He hadn't moved his gaze from Ratliff's eyes. He could tell Ratliff could felt what he felt. But could they act on it? To be honest he didn't care at that moment. He just wanted to relive it over and over again in his head.

"AND... CUT! Perfect! Truly amazing you guys. Ross and Laura best acting I have seen in a while. Especially you Ross." the director praised. Ross could hear the words but he was still lost in Ratliff's eyes.

"Ross? Ross? You okay?" he heard Laura ask, snapping her fingers in-front of his distant face.

"What?" Ross jumped, snapping his head towards Laura.

"You spaced out their for a moment. Are you alright?" Laura asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." Ross lied.

"Ok, whatever you say Ross. If I didn't know any better you were looking at someone you liked."Laura smirked, winking at him.

"What?! No! Who could I've been looking at!? We were in the middle of scene, the only one I was looking at was you!" Ross protested.

"Ross. I could tell you where looking behind me during that last part." Laura said, still smirking at him.

"I wasn't-" Ross tried to protest but Laura knew him better then anyone. She caught him and there was no reason to deny it.

"So who's the lucky lady you had your eyes glued to?" Laura asked, poking his arm jokingly.

"Um... No one. Doesn't matter. Can we talk later? I have to go get changed for the next scene." Ross said quickly before running off down the hallway to his dressing room.

Laura shook her head happily. Whoever Ross was looking at is really lucky to catch the eye of Ross Lynch. You would think that Ross has had all these girlfriends but relationships really aren't his thing. He has his family which included the cast and Ratliff, his music, his acting, there really was no time for relationships. Or so it seemed.

**In Ross' Dressing Room-**

Ross flung the door open before pulling it closed, resting his hands on the door, closing his eyes.

"Hey Ross. You okay?" Ross turned around to see all of his family and Ratliff sitting around his dressing room. Riker stepped forward and asked again, "You Okay Ross?"

"What? Oh yeah fine. I didn't realize you guys had come in here." Ross lied, faking a smile.

"Sure..." Rocky said, smirking.

"Anyway... Rydel can you had me those clothes by your feet?" Ross asked, throwing a small glare at Rocky.

"Ross you really should hang these up." Rydel commented, handing him the clothes.

"I'll make sure I remember that Mom." Ross said sarcastically. Rydel just shook her hand and threw a pillow at your younger brother.

"Not nice." Ross said, laughing. He turned away from his siblings and made his way over to the bathroom, the only thing was who was in the bathroom.

Ratliff pushed the door open, running it into Ross, causing his to fall to the ground.

"Ross! I am so sorry I didn't know you where there!" Ratliff said, helping Ross up. When their hands touch, sparks flew. They looked at each other for lifetime before someone cleared their throat. Ross and Ratliff turned their heads to see everyone looking at them. Everyone just smiled, all except for Riker. He was glaring at them. Immediately Ratliff unhanded Ross, ultimately making Ross fall back to the ground. Ratliff reached down to help him again but was pushed out of the way angrily but Riker. He glared at him as he helped Ross up.

"It's fine Ell. I-I have to get dressed." Ross stammered. He looked at Riker who seemed to be plotting Ratliff's death in his mind.

_"What's his problem?"_ Ross thought as he closed the door.

Alone, Ross began to think about what had just taken place. That was the second time that he felt that spark with Ratliff. He couldn't understand it. Up until today he never thought of Ratliff as more then just a best friend, his brother. But now all that seems to have disappeared. But he wasn't gay. Was he? Why did this have to be so hard? He knew that this was nothing to talk to light or to hard. The outcome can change everything. But wait? Ratliff isn't gay either. He has a girlfriend, Kelly. That means it is just something stupid. Or does it really?

"Ugh so many things to think about? Why can't it all just make sense?" Ross thought desperately. There was a lot to think about indeed.

* * *

**YAY! Rosslington! I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story! I don't know if it sounds kinda rushed. It's almost 3 am so sorry for the mistakes. I hope you liked it none the less. :D Here are a few questions I want you to answer or just think about, whatever you want.  
**

**Review Questions~!**

**Why do you think Riker is acting like he is?**

**Do you think Ross and Ratliff will get together? How do you think it will happen?  
**

**What do you want to happen next?  
**

**Again I hope you liked it!**

**Can't wait to read the reviews!**

**Love You Lovely's! **

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!**


	2. Eyes Can Tell All You Want To Say

**Hey everyone! I know. I said I was going to update like over a month ago and never did. But I have a good reason! But I don't really want to talk about it so lets just not. K. SO YAY UPDATE! *Claps all around* Did you clap? No. Ok that's cool...**

**Anyway I am so happy with the turn out with this story! Amazing you guys! So here are a few of my favorite reviews:  
XxRosslingtonxX **

**I just...KANAGAOWLSJIWPSNSBSJAJEHSLSBSBAMABSBANSNSNS KALSBSSHAKKSNSJSKSLSNSNJSJSKSKSJSJKSW THAT WAS PERFECTION LIKE I SAID IT WAS GONNA BE LIKE OMFG CAN I HAVE YOUR TALENT? LIKE I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW MUCH I LOVED IT XD YOU BETTER UPDATE! Love you XD**

**-Thanks baby :) I will give you some of my talent. I am glad you loved it Tony. I wont update. Never again.**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX **

**Screaming. Dying. Rolling around on the floor like a seal.**

**- He don't like Rosslington... WELL TOO BAD BITCH! GO EAT SOME ICE CREAM & GET OVER IT.**  
**- Well.. Obviously they will.. But idk how..**  
**- I can' even talk to you about what's going to happen next T_T**

**~Don't die Paige. I'll bring him some ice cream. With magic is how they are gonna get together. I know paige I know. **

**RauraLover123 **

**I actually love this story. I dont really like rossllington because i thought ross wasnt gay (as you can see by my name i like raura) but i love this story! **

**-I am glad you love the story! I know most people don't like Rosslington but thank you for giving this story a chance! Love you :)**

**Guest**

**Love it! I hope Riker doesn't do something to them though… but I have a feeling he will :o**

**-Glad you liked it! I wont give it away but Riker does something. You don't even wanna know. Well you do but it is pretty bad. :)**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

** That Night, At the Lynches House-  
**

You could feel the tension hanging above the room. Riker glared at Ratliff as he sat down next to Ross.

"So Ross. Some scene today." Rydel smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ross asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Just that you and Laura looked really close." She teased, messing with his hair.

"For the last time. Laura and I are just friends. Let it go." Ross whined, glancing at Ratliff, who seemed to smile at his whines.

"Some one's in denial." Rocky snickered, nudging Ross with his arm.

"Maybe you guys are the one's that are in denial." Ratliff snapped.

"Whoa. We were just joking around, Calm down Ell." Ryland said, giving Ratliff a look of confusion.

"Yeah Ratliff. Plus why? Do you not want them together? I mean they would look really cute together." Riker said in a taunting voice.

"No. I don't really care. All I am saying is that you should let him decide, not tease him about it." Ratliff defended. He glanced over at Ross to see him giving him a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Can we just change the subject now?" Ross asked, a blush forming on his face.

"Fine if we can't talk about Raura, can we talk about how amazing that auslly scene was!?" Rydel cheered, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah man, you did a great job, I didn't know you had it in you." Rocky praised.

"Thanks?" Ross laughed.

"I loved that part where you go 'from the first moment I set eyes on you, I knew I couldn't be just your friend.' I literately screamed it was so good!" Rydel squealed, putting her hands on face, grinning hugely.

"Yeah I liked that part too." Ross blushed, flashing a smile at Ratliff. He could see a small blush appear on his face as he returned a grin.

"Aww Baby Ross is blushing!" Ryland teased in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" Ross glared, pushing Ryland's shoulder.

"Defensive." Riker grinned.

"Am Not!" Ross said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Leave Ross alone. Poor baby is sad now." Ratliff teased, putting an arm around Ross. Ross tensed at Ratliff's touch, butterflies growing. He looked up at Ratliff. Everything seemed to drown out around him. Their eyes locked onto one another.

Rocky and Ryland smiled, holding back a laugh. Rydel's smile grew, almost causing her to go into full fan girl mode. Riker, however, didn't share his siblings emotions. He tensed in anger. Eyes wide in a glare, basically shooting daggers at Ratliff.

Ratliff's stomach turned in happiness. A smile crept onto his red face. Ross just looked at him with a innocence in his eyes. Neither of them knew what they were doing or what these feelings really meant. But they didn't care. The look in each others eyes said a thousand words.

"Eh hem. If you guys are done teasing my baby. It is time for dinner." The world snapped back into reality. Everyone looked up to see Stormie standing in the doorway.

"Coming mom!" Everyone replied. Riker still hadn't taken his glare away from Ratliff.

"Riker? You okay? You look like you are about to take someone's head off." Rocky asked, shaking his brother.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go eat." Riker said, forcing a smile as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Ratliff. Can you take your arm off me so I can stand up?" Ross asked quietly.

"What? Oh sorry." Ratliff blushed, removing his arm from Ross.

"Thanks." Ross smiled as he stood up and followed Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and Stormie into the the kitchen.

Ratliff sighed as he watched Ross walk away. That boy made him feel things he hasn't ever before. Ross was sure something special.

"Ratliff? You coming?" Rydel asked, snapping her fingers in his face. He jumped out his thoughts, looking up at Rydel.

"Yeah. Sorry. Zoned out there for a second. Let's go eat." Ratliff said, letting a small smile creep across his face. Rydel held a hand out to him, which he gently took and stood. He began to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Ratliff can I talk to you for a minute?" Rydel asked, trying to mask a smile.

"Yeah... Sure. What about?" Ratliff asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"You. And a certain blonde boy." Rydel grinned.

"Um. You are going to have to be more specific then that." Ratliff said nervously.

"Don't try to play dumb with me. I saw you and Ross just now." Rydel said, folding her arms, raising her eyebrow at him.

"What about me and Ross?" Ratliff asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh you know. Just. Do you like my brother Ratliff?" Rydel asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Pssh. What would give you that idea?" Ratliff asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Please. I saw the way you were looking at him just now. And this morning." Rydel said, grinning.

"This morning? Y-you saw that?" Ratliff asked, stuttering a little.

"Oh please Ellington. A blind person could see it." Rydel countered," So I ask you again. Do you like Ross?"

"Fine. Yes. I like him. I don't know when it happened, it just did. I don't really understand everything yet, but I know there is something there. He is just special. I know I have a girlfriend and I love her. But every time I see him. I smile. Every time he laughs. I smile. Every time he talks. I smile. Everything he does makes me go crazy." Ratliff poured out.

"Oh Ratliff. I am so happy for you! I always hoped you guys would get together. I could see this connection between you two from the moment you met. Something special in the way you acted around each other. Oh my god this is so great!" Rydel cheered, engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Shhhh! Keep it down. I don't want everyone to know yet. Especially Riker. I know how protective he is and I really don't want to get my ass kicked." Ratliff whispered, pulling out of the hug.

"If he lays a finger on you, I will personally see to his death." Rydel said, with a smile.

"Wow girl. I didn't know you could be so crazy." Ratliff said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Crazy may I be, I just love, love." Rydel squealed.

"Ok. Come on love master." Ratliff laughed, pulling her into the kitchen after him.

"What took you both so long?" Riker asked, raising his eyes in a glare.

"Nothing of your concern bro." Rydel said as she sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah." Riker asked with a tone of surprise.

"Oh yeah." Rydel said. Everyone looked at each other with looks of confusion.

"Ok then. Let's eat before this all get's cold. Come sit down Ratliff. There is an empty spot next to Ross." Mark said, pointing to the end of the table.

"Thanks." Ratliff answered. He slide into the chair next to Ross.

Ross glanced at him, trying to keep a blush from forming, but failed. Ratliff let out a quiet laugh when he noticed his blush.

Everyone started talking about the day, but Ross couldn't seem to hear any of it. He just studied Ratliff out the corner of his eye. He seemed to be doing the same, looking away every time Ross looked at him. Both boys could barely hold back their laughter, smiles starting to turn red. Once Ratliff caught Ross' eyes, locking onto them. Neither boy could look away as the world completely drowned out. Ratliff could literally hear what Ross' look was saying. Ross seemed to hear it back.

No words were need for them to hear what the other was thinking.

He is the one.

* * *

**Finally a second chapter! I hope it was worth the stupid wait I put you guys thorough. I promise I wont do that again. I just got all this inspiration for this story so don't worry. Anyway, what did you all think!?**

**I really hope you all liked it! I loved this chapter. I was having freaking feels the whole time. Then the Rosslington Theme song came on aka Here Comes Forever and I almost had a heart attack. It was too much for me.**

**Gosh I ship these boys so much. But like how can't you? Every time I see them I am like just fuck already. The sexual tension is incredible. **

**Anyway enough of me freaking out.**

**PLEASE KEEPING READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It means SO MUCH to me!**

**Thank you all for reading**

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!**


End file.
